


Говорят, под Новый год...

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Series: Сказки под Новый год [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, New Years, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: «Говорят, под Новый год что ни пожелается – всё всегда произойдёт, всё всегда сбывается».
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Сказки под Новый год [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663594
Kudos: 1





	Говорят, под Новый год...

Новогодние вечеринки по традиции были шумными и веселыми, на них гуляли близкие друзья и едва знакомые люди, по какой-то странной случайности попавшие в эту компанию. И проходило это действо уже третий год в коттеджном поселке недалеко от города, в доме, принадлежавшем одному из представителей золотой беззаботной молодёжи – Ивану. Точнее, парень предпочитал, чтобы его к этой самой молодёжи причисляли, тщательно скрывая прекрасно работающую голову на плечах, чтобы не лишиться приглашения на все хоть сколько-нибудь значимые гулянки, в которые он совершенно неоправданно был влюблён. Впрочем, Ванечка мог позволить себе и не такое: например, грядущая вечеринка должна была быть невероятно эпичной, поэтому, закончив основную подготовку, парень устроился за компом и приступил к самому важному – рассылке приглашений. Первые улетели ближнему кругу – всего нескольким людям – с припиской отправить их своим друзьям и наказом не являться в одиночестве, пусть Иван и знал, что некоторые эту просьбу, как всегда, проигнорируют. Закончив с почтой, парень постарался представить, как же это будет, чтобы хоть немного подавить нетерпение.

Конец года – это не только праздник, но и погоня за мелочами, которые вечно не успеваешь доделать, и они накапливаются, словно тот самый снежный ком, так и грозя уничтожить, если не успеешь убежать. Именно поэтому некоторые из адресатов, а точнее, лучший друг Ванечки – Марк, до приглашения добрались только вечером. Грядущая через пару дней вечеринка подняла настроение и заставила предвкушающе улыбаться, оставалось только пережить последние рабочие дни и добраться до дома Ивана, у которого, как всегда, найдётся множество поручений. Марк еще раз улыбнулся и всё же вернулся к обыденным делам вроде подгоревшего ужина и кружки с ароматным чаем.

А в это время на другом конце города миловидная девушка прочитала письмо с приглашением и, ненадолго задумавшись, взялась за телефон. Обзвонив с десяток человек и заручившись согласием на участие в масштабной гулянке, на очередном хорошем знакомом она застряла – тот от заманчивой перспективы развеяться упорно отказывался. Обычно достаточно общительный парень с какого-то счастья решил остаться в праздник дома, с чем Оксана была совершенно не согласна и готова была хоть несколько часов потратить на то, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Рома, тот самый знакомый, нёс какую-то ерунду, но, вскоре сдавшись, признался, что настроения праздновать совершенно нет из-за недавнего расставания. Оксана посочувствовала, пусть и не очень искренне – последний выбор Ромы ей никогда не нравился, – и стала давить на то, что вечеринка как раз поможет развеяться, а то и найти кого получше бывшего. Упорства девушке было не занимать, так что Роман всё же сдался и, уточнив, где будет проходить это мероприятие, распрощался с довольной собой знакомой.

Отложив телефон, Рома грустно посмотрел в окно на падающий в свете фонаря снег и вздохнул. Может, и правда получится немного отвлечься? Всё-таки новые лица, веселье, да и праздник, с детства заставляющий верить в чудо, и надежда на то, что желание, загаданное под бой курантов, сбудется… К тому же ему и самому уже успела надоесть хандра последних дней, пора было перевернуть страницу и забыть о том, что до сих пор причиняло некоторый дискомфорт, и празднование начала нового года как раз было хорошим временем для следующего шага. Приняв такое решение, парень немного приободрился и занялся домашними делами – пусть новогоднюю ночь он и проведёт в гостях, квартиру нужно убрать и хоть немного украсить. И вообще, с нового года – новая жизнь. Улыбнувшись этой мысли, Рома занялся делом.

Оставшиеся дни до праздника для всех прошли в суете и хлопотах, приятных и не очень, но они все остались в прошлом, забылись, стоило попасть в украшенный гирляндами и пахнущий хвоей мир. Иван прекрасно умел создавать идеальные декорации для вечеринок, вот и теперь каждый, кто переступал порог его дома сегодня, улыбался, как счастливый ребенок, в глазах у многих так явно читалось ожидание чуда, что Ваня готов был прыгать от радости.

– Ты опять превзошел себя, – к хозяину дома, мудрящему с музыкой, подошел Марк, заставив того, ушедшего в свои мысли, вздрогнуть, – отличные декорации.

– Отличный вечер, – обернувшись, ответил Иван. – Смотри, сколько народу. Кстати, – он легко толкнул собеседника кулаком в плечо, – сегодня хватает новых лиц, может, тебе стоит осмотреться?

– Чуть позже, возможно, так и сделаю, – уклонился от прямого ответа Марк. – Тебе помощь нужна?

– Да, есть парочка мелочей, если ты не готов еще приступить к празднику, то можешь заняться.

– Говори уже, что нужно, – видя, что другу не терпится оказаться среди гостей, сказал парень и, выслушав весьма немалый список, пошёл выполнять его пункты, улыбаясь грянувшей наконец всем знакомой новогодней мелодии.

Рома с искренним интересом рассматривал обстановку, чувствуя, что настроение потихоньку улучшается, улыбался знакомым и, памятуя о желании развеяться, прикидывал, с кем завязать ничего не значащий разговор. Он мало кого знал здесь, поэтому не спешил присоединяться к тем, кто уже разбился на небольшие группы по интересам, но и из одиночек пока тоже никто не приглянулся.

– Знаешь, за что я особенно люблю новогодние вечеринки у Вани? – с улыбкой спросил у Ромы незнакомый парень, которого он несколько раз видел рядом с хозяином дома. – Здесь всегда можно познакомиться с кем-нибудь интересным. Держи, – он протянул один из бокалов шампанского, что держал в руках. – Готов праздновать?

– Спасибо, – Рома улыбнулся в ответ и, забрав предложенное, отпил немного. – Да, готов, обстановка вполне подходящая, – собеседник по-прежнему сиял белозубой улыбкой, и парень невольно им залюбовался, впрочем, поспешив отвести взгляд, чтобы не выдать себя так уж явно.

– Ваня идеально создаёт нужную атмосферу, в которую так и хочется как можно скорее погрузиться. Я Марк, а ты?

– Лично не знаком с хозяином дома, но склонен согласиться – как в сказку попал. Роман, – протянул парень руку.

– Тогда приятно встретиться в этой сказке, Роман, – Марк, пожав ладонь, продолжал улыбаться: новый знакомый казался ему несколько забавным, но по-доброму, его хотелось приобнять за плечи и показать лучшие места на этой вечеринке.

– И какой же ты герой в ней? – Рома чувствовал себя на удивление легко, несмотря на незнакомое место и толпу людей – Иван и правда умел создать праздник.

– Ещё не решил. Хочется сказать, что очень положительный, но ещё не вечер, и иногда быть злым серым волком выгодней. А ты? Прекрасный принц или что-то менее банальное?

– Да какой из меня принц, – хмыкнул Рома, – скорее, его верный оруженосец. К тем, кто на главных ролях, требований больше.

– Скромность переоценивают. Ещё шампанского? – странно, но за короткий, в общем-то, разговор парни успели допить искристый напиток в своих бокалах.

– Пожалуй, только не бутылку разом.

– Конечно, мы же не хотим, чтобы радужная сказка превратилась во что-то, чего не хочешь и не можешь вспомнить, верно?

– Ну, до такого состояния я ещё не доходил, так что придётся поверить тебе на слово, – Рома и правда старался не злоупотреблять алкоголем, особенно в малознакомой компании. – Кстати, если это сказка, то здесь должны быть заповедные места, где особенно интересно, так?

Марк одарил его внимательным взглядом, словно пытаясь понять, что же такого показать собеседнику.

– Пока лучшее место здесь. Подумай сам – музыка, приятная компания, ёлка и просто неприличное количество гирлянд.

– Как скажешь, – Рома пожал плечами и немного рассеянно проскользил взглядом по помещению. Кто-то разговаривал, кто-то танцевал, кто-то довольно мелодично подпевал очередному новогоднему хиту, слышался смех и ободряющие возгласы. В такое веселье легко влиться: достаточно только захотеть, и оно закружит, и не успеешь понять, как уже танцуешь в самом центре круга. Наверное, стоит так и сделать, он же пришёл сюда, чтобы не хандрить дома в одиночестве. Марк, конечно, приятный собеседник, но, видимо, пока не особо горит желанием развлекаться. Приняв такое решение, Рома решительно допил шампанское и, поставив бокал на низенький столик у стены к другим таким же, повернулся к парню.

– Ладно, злой Серый волк, побуду пока Колобком, – и пошёл в толпу, заметив там Оксану и решив с ней поздороваться.

Марк рассмеялся ему вслед, решив чуть позже ещё найти этого Колобка, доказывая, что от волка на деле не так-то и легко скрыться, а пока стоило уделить внимание Ивану, который несколько последних минут пытался привлечь внимание друга. Роман же, подойдя к подруге, действительно поздоровался и поделился впечатлениями от начала праздника. Девушка, озорно сверкая глазами, познакомила его с ещё парой человек, и Роме пришлось выступать судьёй в споре – Оксана знала, что в затронутой теме он неплохо разбирается. Слово за слово, и парень незаметно влился в компанию, окончательно освоившись.

Среди веселья время бежит незаметно, особенно если находятся интересные темы для разговоров, а алкоголь заставляет вести себя свободней. Вскоре Рома и правда оказался в самой гуще танцующих, чувствуя себя при этом почти счастливым.

До полуночи оставалось совсем немного, и кто-то из гостей громогласно предложил выбраться во двор – мол, у Ивана как у радушного хозяина обязательно припасен фейерверк. Рома несколько задержался, пытаясь найти среди огромного количества верхней одежды, сваленной как попало в одной из комнат, свою куртку, и к выходу попал одним из последних, практически столкнувшись с Марком.

– Ну вот, мы опять встретились на кривых сказочных тропинках. Кажется, по тексту мне следует заявить о своём намерении съесть тебя?

– Я малосъедобный, – рассмеялся парень, застёгиваясь, – костей слишком много, а волки мясо любят. Ты на улицу или мимо проходил?

– Вот даже не знаю, из сказки следует, что Колобок очень любил дезинформировать тех, с кем сталкивался, – рассмеялся Марк. – А насчёт улицы, я думал уклониться от этого, есть места, откуда салют смотреть гораздо лучше и теплее. Хочешь со мной?

– Колобок песни пел про то, какой он вкусный, так что я несколько выбиваюсь из образа. Пойдём лучше на воздух, мороз вроде не сильный, тепло дома после прогулки приятнее.

– Зато обзор хуже, – с сомнением сказал Марк.

– А что ты предлагаешь? – Рома затормозил, уже взявшись за ручку двери.

– Подняться на второй этаж, там есть что-то типа зимнего сада и одновременно закрытого балкона – тепло и обзор хороший.

– То самое заповедное место? Хорошо, пошли, у нас есть ещё минут пять. Успеем?

– Конечно, это же не средневековый замок, чтобы заблудиться в его переходах. Нам туда, – Марк показал в сторону лестницы. – Подожди немного, я захвачу шампанское, а то как без ритуального глотка шипучки под бой курантов?

Роман кивнул, сняв куртку, повесил её на спинку стула, запомнив, где тот стоит, чтобы снова не искать её утром, и опёрся о перила упомянутой лестницы.

Марк появился спустя пару минут с бутылкой шампанского и парой бокалов, с победной улыбкой продемонстрировав свою ношу Роме:

– Пошли, а то и правда пропустим всё самое интересное.

– Заморское вино есть, пошли красть Жар-птицу, – рассмеялся Рома, чувствуя себя на редкость легко. – Только главное вовремя сбежать, пока не явился хозяин дворца.

– Этого хозяина можно не бояться, он ещё и покажет, как лучше подойти к птичке и не обжечься об её перья. Прошу, – Марк открыл одну из дверей, предлагая спутнику войти в полутёмную комнату. – Хотя на первый взгляд эта комната чем-то напоминает мрачные подземелья…

– Ничего себе подземелья, это ж почти джунгли, – Рома, немного привыкнув к полумраку, осторожно пошёл в сторону видневшегося впереди окна во всю стену. – И правда отличный обзор, спасибо.

– Серые волки плохого не посоветуют…

Продолжение его фразы потерялось на фоне раздавшегося с улицы многоголосного отсчёта: собравшиеся считали последние секунды уходящего года. Марк, спохватившись, ловко откупорил бутылку и, налив шампанское в подставленные бокалы, забрал один и посмотрел в окно. Рома мысленно быстро перебрал всё, что хотел загадать под бой курантов, выбирая самое заветное желание и понимая, что все они какие-то совсем простые, а новогодняя ночь – время чудес. Некстати вспомнились недавно закончившиеся отношения, и мысль оформилась сама: «Хочу наконец любить и быть любимым, хочу простого человеческого счастья».

Вот и финальное:

– Двенадцать!!! – выкрикнутое особенно громко, и ликующий вопль: – С Новым годом!!! – после которого небо расцвело фейерверками, причём выпущенными не только с двора, где собралась честная компания, но и с соседних – сегодня здесь гуляли многие.

– С Новым годом, – голос Марка звучал достаточно тихо на фоне прочего шума, – пусть он будет сказочным.

– Надеюсь, – Рома улыбнулся своим мыслям и повернулся к собеседнику. Тихий звон бокалов, и такое же негромкое: – С Новым годом, с новым счастьем.

Марк кивнул, соглашаясь с его словами, отпивая шампанское и думая о том, что всё же был прав, не став спускаться во двор, да и позвав с собой нового знакомого, тоже не прогадал. Роман так искренне радовался празднику, и, видя его улыбку, хотелось улыбаться в ответ, а ещё, пожалуй, сделать что-нибудь безумное и безрассудное.

На улице раздался очередной залп, хотя, казалось бы, гуляющие уже должны были угомониться.

– Ну что, Серый волк, кто там у нас по плану после птицы? Красна девица? – как бы ни было здесь хорошо, а праздник продолжался, всё самое интересное должно было начаться как раз после полуночи.

– Красных девиц тут хватает, – Марк указал за окно, где осталась часть гостей вечеринки играть в снежки, не уточняя, что его самого эти прекрасные незнакомки не очень-то вдохновляли: кто знает, как отреагирует собеседник, а портить настроение не хотелось, – особенно когда с мороза вернутся, то точно все красные будут или синие, если долго пробудут на улице. А Серый волк обычно после всех подвигов с гордым видом удаляется в лес, захватив по пути особо откормленного гуся как дань за труды.

– Подвиги – это интересно. И всё-таки, какой будет следующим? – было довольно странно вот так стоять вдвоём с новым знакомым и перекидываться фразами – то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз, – учитывая толпу внизу. «Это всё праздник и шампанское, – сказал себе Рома, допивая содержимое своего бокала, – когда ещё будет так легко?»

– А чего бы хотелось тебе? Победить злого дракона? Действительно спасти красную девицу или выпить с Кощеем на брудершафт, радуясь тому, что сбагрили прекрасную принцессу наивному принцу?

– Драконы – вымирающий вид, их в заповедник надо, а не истреблять, – рассмеялся Рома, – нынешние девицы сами кого хочешь спасут, так что остаётся только Кощей. Кто за него?

– Серый волк? – предложил Марк.

– Многостаночник? – Роман протянул опустевший бокал. – А как же девицы? Кощею положено Василису или Марью умыкать.

– Только ради выкупа, – доливая ему шампанского, ответил Марк, – но ты же сам сказал, что с нынешним девушками такое не пройдёт.

– Ладно, меняем роли. Кощей, значит, – Рома ненадолго задумался, изучая пузырьки в своём бокале. – Тогда Колобок докатился до Финиста. Василису забрал Иван-царевич, а мы свободны, – парень озорно улыбнулся, понадеявшись, что раз Марк сам предложил выпить подобным образом, то есть шанс ещё немного продлить сказку – кроме просто общения хоть поцелуй вспомнить наутро.

– Сокол ясный, значит, – фыркнул Марк, наполняя и свой бокал. – Нужно будет убедиться, что Иван счастливо сбежит от своей Василисы, но это может и подождать. Итак, выпьем?

– Выпьем. За понимание.

Бокалы в который уже раз тихонько звякнули, парни, сцепив руки, не торопясь их опустошили и повернули головы друг к другу, на секунду замерев. Рома, чувствуя бродящее в крови шампанское – от него он пьянел быстрее, чем от чего-то более крепкого, – мысленно выдохнул и потянулся к чужим губам. Простым прикосновением ему отделаться не удалось: пусть Марк и не удерживал его, но целовал так, что отстраняться не хотелось. Потакая этому желанию, Рома и не спешил заканчивать этот внезапный для себя порыв, наслаждаясь и запоминая.

Очередной залп за окном заставил их всё же вернуться в реальный, пусть сегодня и с оттенком сказки мир и неохотно прервать поцелуй.

– Ещё один пункт в списке можно считать пройдённым, – улыбнулся Марк, глядя в глаза напротив и думая, что не зря сразу заметил Рому среди остальных гостей на этой вечеринке.

– Обширный, судя по всему, список, – Роман неимоверным усилием воли отвёл взгляд и посмотрел в окно. – Идём вниз? – уточнил он: пока близкого общения более чем достаточно, они едва знакомы.

– Если хочешь, – пожал плечами Марк, не собираясь ни на чём настаивать: они здесь ради вечеринки, в конце концов. – Будем спасать Ивана от Василисы?

– Хозяина этого прекрасного места готовятся заковать в кандалы долга? Не окажем ли этим ему медвежью услугу?

– Насколько я знаю, местный принц совершенно свободен, но кто знает, где притаилась прекрасная принцесса? Может, уже сейчас она подговаривает последнего дракона на помощь в благом деле охомутания бедного Ванечки. А мне слишком нравятся его вечеринки, как бы эгоистично это ни звучало.

– Ну, ради такого дела стоит поспешить. Веди, Кощей, туда, где русским духом пахнет, будем возвращать царевича в стройные ряды холостяков.

Марк шутливо поклонился и указал собеседнику на дверь.

– Там, кажется, уже дошли до караоке, – предупредил он, – что вполне можно счесть происками злых сил.

– О да, куда там песням русалок или ещё какой нечисти. Мы не всё допили? С пустой тарой туда идти чревато высокими градусами, а мешать я не хочу, – парень, несмотря на некоторое опьянение, довольно ловко увернулся от раскидистого растения по дороге.

– Ещё немного осталось. Долить?

– Давай.

Марк не заставил просить себя дважды, плеснул шампанского в подставленный бокал, остатки вылив себе: он тоже не горел желанием напиваться сегодня. Хотелось хорошенько запомнить эту ночь и, если честно, Романа. Оставив опустевшую бутылку на полу у стены, парни покинули тихий уголок, окунувшись в гомон и смех, песни и танцы, игры и веселье.

– Марк! – замахал рукой помянутый Ваня. – Ты где пропал, иди к нам!

– Кажется, с тем, кто играет роль дракона, мы промахнулись, – улыбнулся тот Роме, – коварный тип наш Ванечка, – и уже громче для друга: – И чем вы там заняты?

– Фанты, – провозгласил Иван. – Самое то в большой компании. Присоединяйтесь, – он широко улыбнулся, видя, что друг не один.

– Что думаешь, сокол ясный, рискнём?

– Главное, чтобы не босиком на мороз, – хмыкнул Рома, – а в остальном я не против.

– Ты недооцениваешь изобретательность пьяной компании, – немного угрожающе сказал Марк, – как бы это не стало самым лёгким заданием.

– Значит, посыплю голову пеплом и вызову такси до дома, – Роман пожал плечами. – Увидим, чего раньше времени паниковать?

– С такси до дома точно торопиться не стоит. Давайте рассказывайте подробней, что у вас тут творится, – подойдя ближе к разномастной компании, сказал Марк, решив, что правила уточнить будет не лишним: кто знает, какие нововведения придумали собравшиеся.

Всё оказалось не так плохо, по крайней мере, пока – границы заданий оговаривались заранее, новоприбывшим выдали листки и ручки и потребовали добавить что-нибудь от себя. Рома честно задумался на пару секунд и написал: «Изобразить принцессу, которая на самом деле дракон». Как неизвестный везунчик будет это выполнять, он не знал, но очень хотел увидеть, главное, чтобы ему самому это не попалось. Опустив свёрнутый листок в коробку, Роман огляделся и устроился на диване рядом с уже сидевшим там Марком – просто потому, что остальных играющих он не знал. Тот несколько лукаво улыбнулся, но не успел ничего сказать: появилась первая жертва игры. Народ попался незлобивый, хоть и порядком под градусом, так что задания в духе «сделать или сказать что-то несвойственное» вызывали не недовольство, а хохот и нежелание сдаваться. Фант про принцессу достался Ивану. Рома, услышав, с какой интонацией тот прочитал задание, не удержался и фыркнул в свой бокал, заметив хитрый взгляд Марка, понявшего, кто был автором записки. С заданием хозяин вечеринки справился на ура, поразив всех своим актерским мастерством.

Наконец дошла очередь и до Романа.

– Поцеловать человека своего пола, – компания загомонила, подбадривая, а парень пожал плечами и посмотрел на Марка. – Поможешь?

– Найти, кого стоит поцеловать? – улыбнулся в ответ тот и, не дожидаясь пояснений, добавил: – Помогу, куда уж деваться.

– Точно Кощей, такая же язва, – себе под нос заметил Рома и, для удобства приобняв Марка за талию, с энтузиазмом приступил к выполнению задания.

Кажется, кто-то из собравшейся толпы даже кричал: «Горько!» – и порывался начать считать. Марк, не отрываясь от мягких губ, отреагировал на это не очень приличным жестом куда-то в сторону, а Роман просто проигнорировал: нужно ловить момент, пока его неожиданная зимняя сказка не закончилась, но и сильно увлекаться всё же не стоило ради той же сказки и смеха в ней, ведь впереди новый фант, и нужно продолжать игру. Так как они присоединились последними, то следующее задание было для Марка, которому пришлось петь одну из старых детских песенок, при этом парень выглядел как настоящий мученик, от чего окружающие не могли сдержаться от необидных насмешек.

Задания закончились, и кто-то, вспомнив Ивана-принцессу-дракона, предложил переключиться на пантомиму – ведущий молча показывает загаданное предыдущим игроком слово или известное выражение, а угадавший становится на его место. Алкоголь заставил играющих придумывать настолько изощрённые условия, что к компании на взрывы смеха присоединялись всё новые участники, принося с собой новые идеи и новые бутылки. Как-то само вышло, что Марк и Рома оказались чуть в стороне от общего веселья, не успев влиться ни в одну из стихийно образовавшихся команд и дожидаясь окончания первого раунда.

– Мы немного отклонились от следующего пункта, ясный сокол, – с улыбкой сказал Марк, пристально глядя на собеседника, – но так получилось даже лучше, не находишь?

– Планы строить вообще чревато их невыполнением, – улыбнулся в ответ Роман, – но я тоже не жалею. Может, отойдём чуть в сторону? Тут шумно, не поговоришь особо.

– С удовольствием, – Марк указал в сторону окна – так уж вышло, что рядом с ним никого не было, и можно было спокойно, насколько это вообще возможно на вечеринке, постоять рядом, не опасаясь того, что их втянут ещё в какую-то игру.

– Кстати, Кощей, а ты бессмертный или не очень? Мне опасаться того, что тебя на битву вызовут, или не стоит?

– Я, может, и не бессмертный, но хитрый и на битвы не собираюсь.

– Это радует, – Рома в очередной раз допил шампанское в своём бокале и задумчиво на него посмотрел, прикидывая, хватит ли с него на сегодня. Эту дилемму решил за него Марк, плеснув ему ещё немного шипучки.

– Ты же не хотел ничего крепкого, – объяснил свои действия парень, – а пока точно кто-то пристанет.

– Смотря с чем, – усмехнулся Роман. – Теперь ты переквалифицировался в рыцаря в сияющих доспехах? Что за сказка, кто я?

– С выпивкой. И я всё ещё предпочту быть Кощеем, который, как мы выяснили, вполне себе универсальный персонаж.

– Неправильный ты Кощей. Златом, судя по знакомству с Иваном, вполне интересуешься, а девицами – не очень.

– Да я и златом как-то не очень, – фыркнул Марк, – из всего кощеевского, наверное, только мрачный антураж и есть. Не страшно, ясный сокол?

– Соколы летают высоко и быстро, так что нет, не страшно. Да и мрачности особой я что-то не наблюдаю.

– Ну так я и не в своих родных казематах, нужно же людей с толку сбивать да в доверие втираться, потом проще в разные непотребства втянуть.

– Например? – Рома, периодически переводивший взгляд с собеседника на толпу, помахал Оксане, показывавшей оттопыренный большой палец – девушка искренне за него радовалась.

– Всё такое интересное, – проследив его взгляд, Марк едва заметно нахмурился: для себя он уже решил, что не отпустит Рому, во всяком случае, сегодня, но вроде едва знакомая блондинка не собиралась лишать его общества парня, даже, видимо, наоборот, полностью одобряла их общение, так что можно пока расслабиться, – но участия принцесс там явно не предвидится.

– Пока у тебя неплохо получается, по крайней мере втираться в доверие – точно.

– Так мне по рангу положено, тем более с вами, летающими, и нельзя иначе. Одно неверное слово, и ищи потом… – Марк говорил, но при этом не отводил взгляда от губ Ромы, гадая, нужен ли ему какой-то повод для поцелуя, или того, что им обоим явно понравилось, уже достаточно.

– Ну а как иначе? Представителей редких видов так и норовят запереть в лучшем случае в какой-нибудь заповедник и приставить Горыныча в качестве охраны, – Рома по-прежнему улыбался, но глаза на этот раз были серьёзными.

– Так тот же Горыныч и есть первый среди редких и заповедных… Да и запирать скучно, другое дело, если рядом по доброй воле останешься, вот и приходится стараться изо всех сил.

– И как, многих уже уболтал на комфортные казематы с видом на реку?

– Да пока никого, все слишком подозрительные, или я плохо стараюсь…

– Кощей по определению бессмертный, времени много, да и желающие всегда найдутся.

– А до этого предлагаешь оттачивать навыки? – Марк улыбнулся и посмотрел Роме в глаза, не скрывая легкой хитринки в своих. – А ты? Что думаешь о казематах с видом на реку и возможностью полетать, когда захочется?

– Заманчиво, но, пожалуй, воздержусь, только недавно из очередных выбрался, – Роман говорил легко, не акцентируя внимание на своих впечатлениях от прошлых отношений – не хотелось совсем уж отшивать приятного собеседника.

– И тут я со своими предложениями… Неловко вышло, действительно мрачновато и по-Кощеевски. Там, кажется, народ всё же разобрался, кто проиграл, а кто выиграл, присоединимся к следующему раунду? – несколько поспешно предложил Марк: он сделал определённые выводы из слов Ромы и теперь несколько сомневался в своих первоначальных планах.

– Так ты ж силком не тянешь, – рассмеялся тот. – Пойдём, оценим наши актёрские способности.

– Мои – достаточно сомнительные, – предупредил тот, но оставаться в стороне от очередной игры не стал, напротив, оказался в числе первых добровольцев.

Разумеется, Роман не стал отставать, попав в ту же команду, и парни прилично так повеселились, угадывая, что показывали другие, и пытаясь достоверно изобразить то, что попадалось им. Марк регулярно ловил себя на том, что смотрит не столько на ведущего, сколько на искренне смеющегося Рому, всё-таки склоняясь к тому, чтобы как минимум ещё раз поцеловать парня, но на этот раз без свидетелей. И будь что будет: до сих пор тот не спешил отстраняться, так что слова про казематы и прочее можно проигнорировать хотя бы на этот вечер.

Очередной раунд был закончен, но игру уже не продолжали, как-то незаметно все опять разбрелись: танцевать, дышать воздухом, просто поговорить в разных углах, некоторые даже умудрились отправиться домой, и Марк особо следил, чтобы Рома не оказался среди последних, уже придумывая маловразумительные доводы, чтобы остановить его. К счастью, Роман даже не собирался уходить, только проводил ту самую блондинку, которая вместе с ещё несколькими девушками направлялась в клуб.

– Больше никаких обязательств? – Марк замечал, что собеседник следит за ней. – Или так будешь только больше тревожиться?

– Ты о чём? – несколько недоумённо посмотрел на него Рома.

– Я о твоей подруге, ты явно за ней приглядывал.

– Это она за мной приглядывала, – отмахнулся парень. – Итак, что у нас осталось неохваченным на этом празднике жизни?

– Смотря чего ты хочешь. Можно потанцевать, – с лёгким сомнением предложил Марк, – или просто посидеть у камина, вспоминая сказки.

– Нет уж, дрыганья, пусть и под музыку, с меня пока хватит, камин – отличная идея.

Марк оглянулся на камин, понимая, что не они одни нашли это место привлекательным, но отказываться от идеи не спешил.

– Пойдём, – улыбнулся он, показывая в сторону двери, – здесь есть ещё камины, и при желании можно найти шампанского. Хочешь?

– Давай, только ограничимся, наверное, одной бутылкой, а то скоро буду путать, какой из двоих Кощеев настоящий.

– Этого я определённо допустить не могу. Одну минуточку, попытаю прекрасную принцессу-дракона на предмет заначки.

Марк действительно отошёл к Ивану и перекинулся с ним несколькими фразами, после этого нашлось и шампанское, и даже фрукты в корзинке.

– Надеюсь, ты не против, – показывая свою ношу, уточнил Марк, – а то наш Ванечка уже прилично так выпил и не очень хорошо осознает действительность и что у него просят люди.

– Цитрусы – это тебе, – оценил ассортимент Роман, – у меня аллергия, а всё остальное весьма кстати. Веди, я жажду тепла огня и продолжения выяснения, кто есть кто в эту сказочную ночь.

– Аллергия на мандарины? В Новый год?! Как-то не очень хорошо звучит, – Марк на самом деле сочувствовал спутнику: для него, как и для многих, зимний праздник был пропитан запахом хвои и мандаринов, да и вкус солнечных плодов тоже был своего рода символом. Открыв дверь, парень повёл своего спутника вверх по боковой лестнице в одну из гостевых комнат, где частенько останавливался сам. Там сегодня тоже горел камин, и можно было убить время до утра, даже если они будут всего лишь говорить. – Вот, один из тёмных, пусть и не сырых казематов, – пропуская Рому вперёд, сказал Марк. – Сейчас, подожди, подброшу немного дров, станет светлее.

– Да, Новый год для меня больше ассоциируется с виноградом, – ответил на первую фразу Рома. – Хороший каземат, ничего не скажешь, – парень осмотрелся и устроился на небольшом диване недалеко от камина.

– Виноград? – удивился Марк: он не мог представить чего-то более неподходящего. – А ты большой оригинал, оказывается… Хотя там вроде веточка была.

Поставив свою ношу рядом с Ромой, парень начал возиться с камином, возле которого аккуратной горкой лежали сухие дрова, как раз такие, что легко схватываются от тлеющих углей.

– Ну, вот теперь действительно можно греться, – глядя на немного робкие язычки пламени, сказал Марк.

Роман тем временем успел зарыться в корзину, действительно найти ягоды и теперь с блаженным выражением лица занимался их употреблением по назначению.

– Итак, на чём мы закончили?

– На винограде… – Марк засмотрелся на то, как очередная ягода пропадает между губ Ромы.

– Нет, я про сказки, – тот облизнулся и, поймав чужой взгляд, поднял брови: – Кощей, ты чего?

– Да так, ничего, просто никогда не думал, что эту несчастную ягоду можно есть так, – Марк оборвал себя и, устроившись рядом с Ромой, попытался включиться в шуточный разговор: – После спасения принцесс все побеждённые злодеи начинают праздновать избавление от такого счастья.

Роман задумчиво на него посмотрел, катая в пальцах очередную виноградину, и улыбнулся:

– А злодеи, кстати, всегда харизматичнее хороших парней, и праздновать должны с шиком. И почему у нас до сих пор пустые бокалы, не подскажешь?

– Потому что кто-то упорно отвлекает несчастного Кощея от выпивки.

Бутылка открылась легко, так что вскоре досадный недочёт был исправлен, и парни, решив не утруждать себя придумыванием тостов, почти синхронно сделали по глотку.

Рома выудил мандарин из корзины и вручил его Марку:

– Вперёд, я хоть понюхаю.

– От запаха хоть не чихаешь? – поддел Марк, но от фрукта не отказался и, только сняв кожуру, понял, как же этого, оказывается, не хватало: улыбка парня стала шире.

– Отличный праздник вышел, – Рома снова взялся за свою гроздь, тем самым опять введя собеседника в состояние некоторого ступора.

– Ты так говоришь, словно уже решил, что он закончился, а мне бы этого очень не хотелось, – всё же взял себя в руки Марк.

– Время уже к утру, – Рома пожал плечами. – А чего бы тебе хотелось?

– Даже не заметил, как пролетело время, – признался Марк, понимая, что не соврал: за эту ночь он посмотрел на часы лишь перед полуночью, да и то из-за того, что сказали, что уже скоро истекут последние минуты года, – с тобой так легко о нём забыть, – слова получились достаточно банальными, но он не лгал: лучшие минуты этого праздника он разделил с сидящим рядом парнем и не собирался на этом заканчивать.

Бокалы опять пусты, а значит, их можно отставить в сторону и поцеловать ромины губы, чувствуя, как вкус шампанского смешивается со сладостью винограда. Марк не торопился, давая возможность решить, нужно ли происходящее Роману, готовясь отступить, перевести всё в шутку, если это потребуется, но очень надеясь, что парень всё же позволит празднику продолжиться. А Рома, чувствуя гуляющие в крови пузырьки шампанского, не спешил отстраняться, снова наслаждаясь происходящим, радуясь приятным ощущениям и неспешной ласке. Может, поддаться соблазну? Новогодняя ночь – время чудес, а утром он уедет домой со счастливыми воспоминаниями.

Рома не отстранялся, и Марк позволил себе чуть принаглеть: обнял парня, прижимая к себе, да и поцелуй стал гораздо настойчивей и жарче, такой уже легко не прервёшь. Роман не возражал, окончательно решив получить максимум возможностей от этой ночи, он прильнул к Марку и запустил руки под его джемпер, огладив спину. Получив полное одобрение своим действиям, парень приободрился и задался неимоверно сложным вопросом: остаться им на этом небольшом диванчике или перебраться на кровать, там явно будет удобнее. Но это значило бы прервать поцелуй, отстраниться, пусть и ненадолго, что казалось очень сложным, когда его так бережно и в то же время крепко обнимали, и лишаться этих объятий совершенно не хотелось. К тому же они не торопились, а для вот такого неспешного изучения места хватало и здесь.

Минуты текли, поцелуи были по-прежнему сладкими, а объятия – крепкими, но этого явно было мало, обоим уже хотелось большего. Марк не удержался и перетянул Рому на колени, понимая, что тот будет совсем не против возможного продолжения, как и он сам. Больше не удавалось не торопиться, хотелось скинуть все лишнее, чтобы не чувствовать преград, только жар чужой кожи, ощущать дрожь предвкушения. Роман охотно помог стянуть с себя джемпер и футболку, давя нервный смешок, когда Марк сосредоточенно пытался выпутать его из несколько узкого ворота.

– Пошли уже в кровать, – предложил тот, задыхаясь от огня в чужих глазах, но не двинулся с места, вновь целуя, потому что это показалось гораздо важнее.

– Кощей должен быть железным не только на ощупь, – Рома тихо рассмеялся в чужие губы, – но и иметь железную выдержку. Молчу-молчу, идём.

– Ты действительно хочешь проверить мою выдержку? – Марк тоже рассмеялся, чувствуя себя поразительно легко с едва знакомым растрёпанным парнем, которого безумно хотел, но при этом был готов продолжить этот разговор, просто потому что это казалось правильным.

– Почему бы и нет? Сам же сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы праздник заканчивался, – они всё-таки поднялись с дивана, точнее, Марк встал, удерживая Рому, державшегося за его плечи и сцепившего ноги за спиной, и сделал оставшиеся несколько шагов до вожделенной кровати.

– Определённо не хочу, – Марку с трудом, но удалось аккуратно улечься, прижимая к себе внезапно разговорившегося парня. – Значит, думаешь, стоит доказать, что сказки не врут?

– Попробуй.

Роман чуть сместился, чтобы обоим было удобнее, и снова занялся изучением чужого тела без мешающего оценить мускулатуру свитера, не забывая целовать мягкие губы. Мелькнула мысль, что он по сравнению с Марком и правда худющий – рёбра не пересчитаешь, конечно, но всё-таки, – но, судя по реакции и действиям, вполне тому нравился. А ещё Марк явно решил доказать, что сможет удержаться на грани как можно дольше, и при этом старался каждым прикосновением и поцелуем свести с ума Рому, чтобы тот сам просил о большем. Но и Роман не сдавался: хотелось прочувствовать эту сказку сполна, пусть и с каждым новым касанием губ и рук внутри всё замирало в предвкушении. В итоге оба дошли до того состояния, когда дальше тянуть уже некуда, и одновременно потянулись друг к другу, прося и разрешая, не сдерживая больше стонов и жадного желания освобождения, выгибаясь навстречу ласкам и мечтая о том, чтобы этот миг никогда не закончился.

– Хотел бы сказать, что мог бы справиться и лучше, но тогда я солгу, – Марк, с трудом восстановив дыхание, легко удержал попытавшегося чуть отстраниться Рому на месте. – Побудь так ещё немного, – попросил он, мягко улыбаясь и думая о том, как здорово будет уснуть рядом чуть позже, и определённо не стоит отпускать никуда парня, проснувшись.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить тот, устраиваясь рядом, но не настолько близко, как пару минут назад. – Ты тоже не посрамил честь сказочного злодея, – Роман удовлетворённо улыбнулся, чувствуя себя замечательно.

– То есть был достаточно коварен, – усмехнулся Марк.

– Ну, конечно. Споил, уболтал, соблазнил… То есть, конечно, напоил, накормил и спать уложил, – несмотря на свои слова, засыпать Рома пока не собирался.

– Ты, кажется, перепутал Кощея с Бабой-Ягой, нет?

– А какая, в принципе, разница? Коварная нечисть она нечисть и есть.

– Ну, не скажи, Кощей как-то посолидней будет, да и вообще, вечная жизнь и прочие приятные бонусы.

– Баба-Яга как бы тоже не первую сотню лет на свете живёт, – возразил Роман. – Но Кощей и правда звучит солиднее.

– Да и выглядит лучше, – фыркнул Марк, вновь притягивая парня ближе и целуя – без какого-либо намёка, всего лишь лёгкая ласка, потому что захотелось ощутить, что праздник все еще не закончен, после чего затих, продолжая обнимать Рому и радуясь приятным ощущениям и его обществу.

Роман лежал, слушая дыхание рядом, и следил за отблесками огня в камине, не спеша закрывать глаза. Дождавшись момента, когда Марк полностью расслабился, уснув, парень осторожно высвободился из его объятий и встал. Это была чудесная ночь, Марк был красив нормальной мужской красотой, обаятелен, оказался изумительным любовником, но Роме вообще не была свойственна подобная легкомысленность, и он не хотел утренней неловкости едва знакомых людей, проснувшихся в одной постели – сказка должна закончиться сейчас.

Света от огня в камине вполне хватило на то, чтобы собрать одежду и привести себя в относительный порядок: «Не хватало ещё в Золушку переквалифицироваться», – мысленно хохотнул парень. У двери Роман задержался, ещё раз посмотрев на Марка, запоминая его, улыбнулся и решительно вышел. В доме было тихо, даже самые стойкие уже спали, так что парень беспрепятственно дошёл до комнаты, где осталась его куртка, вызвал такси и, ожидая машину, прислонился к стене в прихожей, бездумно глядя на какую-то картину, висящую напротив.

Вот наконец и недолгий путь по почти пустым заснеженным улицам, освещённым множеством гирлянд в витринах и на деревьях, родной подъезд и удобная кровать, на которую Рома рухнул и отключился.

Утро после вечеринок часто мстит похмельем, но случается и так, что ты просыпаешься с лёгкостью во всем теле, приятными воспоминаниями и ощущением, что для того, чтобы вернуть вчерашнюю сказку, достаточно всего лишь открыть глаза. Именно это Марк и сделал и тут же нахмурился: он был один в комнате. Можно, конечно, обмануть себя, предположить, что Рома ушёл за чем-нибудь вниз и скоро вернётся, но к чему это?

– Упорхнул, значит, сокол ясный, – с горечью пробормотал парень. Ему определённо нужно было немного времени, чтобы понять, что делать дальше, потому что просто так отпускать Рому он по-прежнему не собирался, а значит, нужно его найти, то есть для начала выяснить, с чьей лёгкой руки парень вообще появился на этой вечеринке. Стоит привести себя в порядок и пойти запытать Ивана, если тот, конечно, уже в состоянии адекватно воспринимать окружающую действительность. Хотя если вспомнить вчерашнее состояние Ванечки, становилось понятно, что надежды на него были весьма призрачными, но сдаваться Марк не спешил и, одевшись, пошёл искать друга.

Иван обнаружился на кухне в обнимку с бутылкой минералки и страдальческим выражением лица.

– Что-то ты какой-то слишком бодрый и одновременно мрачный для новогоднего утра, точнее, дня, – выдал он при появлении Марка.

– Потому что, в отличие от некоторых, вчера не мешал напитки с разными градусами, – без особого сочувствия ответил Марк. – Ты уже нашёл себе лекарство, или поискать в этом бардаке? – кухня и правда представляла собой весьма печальное зрелище: кажется, здесь вчера пытались что-то готовить в очень нетрезвом состоянии.

– Обижаешь, где лежат таблетки от головной боли, я в любом состоянии помню.

– Вот и замечательно, мой дорогой друг, значит, голова твоя уже заработала, и ты можешь ответить на мой маленький вопросик. Помнишь того парня, с которым я вчера целовался, когда в фанты играли?

– Помню вроде, а что? Потерял его среди лежащих в зале вповалку?

– Да нет, думаю, просто потерял, – недовольно сказал Марк, – но собираюсь как можно скорее исправить это недоразумение, и ты мне в этом поможешь. Знаешь, кто его привёл?

– Понятия не имею, если честно. Кто-то из наших, я не всех встречал лично, – Иван снова приложился к бутылке с водой и уточнил: – Он тебя явно зацепил, так хорошо целуется?

– Позволь оставить это при себе, – Марк спешно вспоминал вчерашний вечер. – А девушка, Алёна или Оксана, – он понял, что несколько раз слышал, как её окликали, но совершенно не мог вспомнить правильное имя, зато достаточно хорошо смог описать. – Она ещё с подругами в клуб свалила среди ночи.

– Оксанка это. Найду мобильник, будет тебе её номер, только не уверен, что дождёшься ответа, она после клубов до упора спит.

– Вот тут я тебе охотно верю, – улыбнулся Марк, вспомнив, в каком состоянии вчера была та самая Оксана, и, прикинув, насколько она могла ещё улететь, решил, что до вечера даже пытаться звонить не будет, но, пожалуй, сообщение отправит, чтобы девушка не загуляла повторно до того, как выдаст нужную информацию: Марк не сомневался, что при должном упорстве сможет уговорить её поделиться номером Ромы. – Слушай, а она у тебя в соцсетях в друзьях есть?

– Есть, конечно, только она там имя чуть видоизменила, – и Иван объяснил, как найти девушку.

– Вот и замечательно, – Марк собирался вплотную заняться её контактами, надеясь увидеть среди них Романа. – Ты, кстати, хотел свой телефон найти, похмельный друг мой, – напомнил он продолжающему неторопливо тянуть минералку Ване.

– А тебе ещё нужен её номер? Позвони мне, и пошли на звук.

– Не помешает, – отмахнулся Марк. – Надеюсь, ты на беззвучку его не поставил.

Мобильник нашёлся быстро, номер Оксаны – тоже, так что скоро Ванечка был оставлен в покое раздумывать о том, что же такого особенного было в почти не запомнившемся ему парне, что заставило обычно спокойного и рассудительного Марка развить такую бурную деятельность.

А в это время причина беспокойства Марка сидела на кухне над кружкой с кофе и смотрела в окно. Голова не болела, несмотря на приличное количество выпитого – шампанское у Ивана было отличным, – общее самочувствие было вполне хорошим, и парень чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Особых сожалений о том, что произошло, не было, новый год начался прекрасно, а значит, всё ещё впереди.

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Рома посмотрел на засветившийся экран мобильника: друзья-знакомые потихоньку приходили в себя и отвечали на поздравления, а также добавляли фотографии в соцсети, пусть и не все казались достаточно удачными, а значит, позже кто-то будет в спешке пытаться удалить всё лишнее. Рома заметил и несколько снимков с вечеринки у Ивана, на одной его даже отметили – он как раз стоял у окна вместе с Марком, который искренне смеялся. Жаль, что качество было не очень, всё же они были вдалеке от основного места действия, которое и пытались заснять. Роман немного полюбовался фотографией и принялся листать новостную ленту дальше, не собираясь как-то особо зацикливаться на увиденном. Просидев так с полчаса и допив остывший кофе, парень сунул мобильник в карман штанов и занялся приготовлением позднего обеда.

Он как раз заканчивал есть, когда ему позвонила Оксана, её голос звучал так, словно она всё ещё не отошла от гуляния.

– Слушай, Ром, тут такое дело, – виновато сказала она, – мне звонил парень со вчерашней вечеринки, просил твой номер, я даже не подумала, что стоит у тебя сначала спросить, выболтала ему всё.

– Какой парень? – не понял сразу Рома и тут же выдохнул: – Марк… И что ты ему ещё выдала, кроме номера? Подробную биографию, место работы и домашний адрес? – сердиться на Оксану не было особого смысла, судя по всему, вчерашний знакомый всё равно нашёл бы способ его найти.

– Нууу… – смутилась девушка. – Он не особо расспрашивал, так, парочка вопросов, но, кроме номера, я правда ничего особо важного не сказала.

– Хоть на этом спасибо, – улыбнулся Роман, прикидывая, когда ждать следующего звонка, и перевёл тему: – Хорошо погуляли, клуб цел?

Поговорив с Оксаной ещё минут пять, парень отключился и задумался. Похоже, Марк говорил правду, ему явно было мало проведённого вместе времени. И что теперь делать? Позволить сказке продолжиться, понадеявшись на счастливый финал? Некстати вспомнились прошлые отношения, хотя те начинались не очень сказочно. А ещё вспомнилось загаданное под бой курантов желание, и Рома, покрутив эту мысль и так, и сяк, всё-таки решил дождаться шага Марка: что-то подсказывало – ждать долго не придётся.

И верно, спустя около получаса после звонка Оксаны телефон подал признаки жизни:

«Продолжаем играть в сказочных персонажей? Золушка…»

«Судя по всему, Царевна-Лягушка, – посмеиваясь, написал Роман в ответ. – У Бабы-Яги с вопросом о нужной дороге ты уже был, что дальше?»

«Лягушка? Правда? Нужно срочно целовать, значит, пока не замёрз в своем пруду. А дальше, Рома, будем ждать, пока волшебный клубочек приведёт к нужному порогу, только он пока плутает. Даже у сказочных навигаторов, кажется, бывают проблемы».

Парень задумчиво покрутил мобильник в руках и всё-таки набрал:

«Ну и в каком болоте увяз несчастный Кощей?»

«Явно не в том, где ты, и это меня расстраивает».

Роман написал свой адрес и, не давая себе передумать, нажал «отправить», а затем, отложив телефон, вернулся на кухню поставить чайник – разговор, возможно, будет долгим.

Создалось ощущение, что Марк находился совсем рядом – случайно или всё же умудрился узнать где-то ромин адрес, потому что звонок домофона раздался минут через десять.

– Кто там? – с явной улыбкой в голосе послышалось из динамика внизу после недолгой трели.

– Еще не решил, Кощей или Иван-дурак, – ответил Марк. – Впустишь?

– Заходи. Шестой этаж, – уточнил Рома и нажал нужную кнопку.

– Скоро буду.

Парень только хмыкнул и пошёл выключать уже свистевший чайник.

Звук звонка раздался и правда меньше чем через минуту. Роман оглядел себя, решил, что обычный домашний вид вполне сойдёт – гостей он сегодня не ждал, – и открыл дверь.

– Привет, – Марк несколько нервно улыбался, но при этом не стал задерживаться на пороге, прошёл мимо посторонившегося Ромы. – Знаю, что в гости не принято ходить с пустыми руками, но никак не мог придумать, что принести: цветы и шоколад – как-то слишком, а выпивки и вчера хватило.

– Принёс бы винограда и мандаринов, – фыркнул Роман, закрывая дверь, – первый день нового года ещё не закончился. Кухня там, – парень махнул рукой, – тебе чай или кофе?

– Чай, – ответил Марк, снимая куртку, и, досадуя на себя, добавил: – И правда, стоило взять фруктов.

– Так торопился, что все разумные мысли вымело? – подколол его Рома, ставя на стол полные кружки. – Похоже, я переоценил твою коварность.

– До последнего не был уверен, что ты не изобразишь Колобка, и решил не играть с удачей.

– Если мне не изменяет память, от образа Колобка я отказался в самом начале праздника, – Роман улыбнулся: смущённо-неуверенный Марк так резко контрастировал с собой вчерашним, что хотелось его приободрить. – Итак, что тебя привело, страшный и коварный злодей, в мою скромную светлицу?

– Ты, – просто ответил Марк, отбросив сказочные метафоры, – и желание, чтобы всё не заканчивалось так.

Рома уткнулся в свою кружку, не спеша отвечать. Поверить нежданному гостю и попробовать продолжить начатое вчера общение? Судя по всему, Марк будет адекватнее и умнее бывшего, да и в одной постели им было здорово… Может, загаданное ночью желание всё-таки сбудется? Парень поднял взгляд.

– Ты сам позволил мне прийти, – напомнил Марк, которого эта пауза явно заставила нервничать. – Так что?

– Хорошо, давай попробуем, – улыбнулся Рома, – но я помню твоё обещание про отсутствие прутьев в тёплом и сухом каземате.

– Никогда не умел строить клетки, тебе не о чем волноваться. Сходить за виноградом? – легко предложил Марк, меняя тему, вновь становясь таким, как вчера.

– Сходи. У меня ещё шампанское есть, пусть и не такое хорошее, как было на вечеринке. Но сначала чай, а то ещё отморозишь себе что-нибудь важное, пока за клубочком-навигатором бегать будешь, – уточнил Роман, хитро блестя глазами.

– Постараюсь обойтись без таких радикальных последствий, но вот просто замёрзнуть вполне могу, но ты же согреешь, правда? – Марк с трудом сдерживался от того, чтобы поцеловать Рому, но боялся всё испортить поспешностью, так что решил и правда начать с чая и разговоров.

– Конечно, согрею, Кощею по статусу болеть не положено.

Полушутливый разговор вполне помог преодолеть остатки неловкости, парни не спеша пили чай и потихоньку продолжали узнавать друг друга. Позже Марк всё-таки сходил в магазин за обещанными фруктами, и вечер стал ещё интереснее, потому что просто сидеть напротив и смотреть, как Роман со знанием дела наслаждается вкусом винограда, было совершенно невозможно, так что поцелуй все же случился, живо напомнив парням прошлую ночь, а вместе с ней – и то, как было здорово проверять чужую выдержку на прочность. В итоге Рома всё-таки уснул рядом с Марком, даже не думая отправлять его восвояси и ещё не подозревая, что загаданное под бой курантов желание начинает сбываться.

Говорят, под Новый год что ни пожелается – всё всегда произойдёт, всё всегда сбывается. Остаётся только загадать что-то настоящее, искреннее и необходимое, такое, как счастье, любовь и понимание, и обязательно найдётся тот, кто пройдёт по всем кривым сказочным дорожкам и победит страшного дракона ради того, чтобы исполнить твоё желание. Потому что Новый год – время чудес, которые действительно случаются, так уж повелось, это новое начало или очередной шаг на пути к неминуемому счастью.


End file.
